Road Trip
by tootapanga 1
Summary: just some fun, the entire team stuck in a cabin together for a week.can also be an extended version of chapter eight in my story, falling in love over and over again. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1  the drive

_A/N this is an extended version of the road trip in chapter eight of my story falling in love over and over again. Just something I've been toying with for a while and really wanted to try, hope you all enjoy. Please give me happy reviews. :D_

Cam laughed boisterously as he drove along the winding road, he and his team were on holidays, and cam had told them that they had gladly agreed to colonel jack O'Neill's invite to his cabin for the week vacation.

Apparently there was a nice little lake there, where the trout grew 5ft long, although in all the time Sam, Teal'c's and Daniel have spent there, they'd never seen a single fish, 5ft or otherwise.

Cam spent several hours bribing Daniel not to go to the city of Atlantis for his holidays… Vala was of course easier. since she was a wanted felon on every second planet across the milky way besides she would follow Daniel wherever he went. Convincing her was easy once she was informed that Daniel had agreed.

Teal'c had planned to go to dekara for the holidays, but the Jaffa high council seemed to be settling slowly, and a promised large box of doughnuts sufficed in persuading him for his company.

Sam was planning on refining the gate bridge between the milky way and the Pegasus galaxy, with dr. Rodney MacKay, but with extra hard work it was completed before the holidays, so she also agreed to come, she was of course happier to spend her time with the team, and jack as opposed to Rodney.

Of course cam had always worshipped SG1, and still couldn't believe he now lead the team. And although he enjoyed it, it never really felt the same without jack. And so when he invited the entire team up for the holidays, cam refused to take a single no from any of them, no matter the excuse.

He had practically ordered their buts into the car, and after much protest they complied and only now they were on the road he could relax.

'Cameron, I need the ladies room' Vala whined

'Vala' all four of the team mates yelled at once, with the exception of Daniel who simply looked irritable at her.

'What, I'm sorry' she smiled defensively.

'I told you to go before we left' Daniel grunted

'Vala, I took you there myself' Sam interjected 'what could of you possibly been doing all that time.

''oh I fixed my hair' Vala smiled as she picked up a part of her pony tail flicking Daniels shoulder as she smiled across him to Sam.

Sam responded by jabbing Daniels ribs with her elbows.

'Ow!' he complained sounding like a little child.

She chuckled and Daniel leaned as cam turned a corner, crushing her against the door.

'Yay, I see a gas station' Vala exclaimed happily, she practically jumped out of the SUV before it had stopped.

'look at her' cam pointed as they saw Vala leaning flirtatiously across the counter while asking for the rest room keys.\'better keep an eye on your girlfriend Jackson' cam laughed.

'she's not my girlfriend' Daniel grinned blatantly'

'Could have fooled me' Sam giggled.

'Yeah coz you can talk' cam smiled, staring her down in the rear vision mirror.

'Jack' Daniel mouthed rather smugly as Sam's face turned blank.

'Well doesn't look like she's moving anytime soon.' Sam nodded towards Vala.

'Shall I render her assistance?' Teal'c questioned.

'Yes Teal'c you may go and get your doughnuts now' cam nodded

'Can I have some too' Daniel asked

'I did not intend to…' Teal'c began

'Teal'c' the car echoed itself

'I shall return hastily' Teal'c smiled widely.

He climbed out the front seat pulling his hat firmly over his forehead.

The three in the car smiled as they saw Teal'c make quickly for the doughnut box, pay for it and usher Vala along, moments later she returned and resumed her chatting.

Sam snorted as Teal'c pulled Vala along by her jacket; he pushed her back in the seat of the car, closed the door and resumed his position in the front.

'That was very rude Teal'c' she pouted.

'He silenced her by passing her a chocolate doughnut

'Ooh thanks' she grinned, greedily shoving it into her mouth.

Teal'c passed them around as cam began driving, there was little more than half an hour of the journey remaining, but Vala saw to it that it would be the longest and most excruciating half an hour possible.

As she swallowed the last of her doughnut she began.

'Are we there yet?'

'No' Daniel replied

'Are we there yet?'

'Nope' Sam sighed as a smile played on the edge of her lips

'Are we there yet?'

'No Vala we are not there yet' cam noted

'Are we there yet?'

'I believe we shall not arrive for some time' Teal'c stated

'Are we there ye…'

Fed up, each of them taking their turn they yelled 'no Vala!'

'Ok, wake me up when we get there' she sighed as she snuggled into Daniels shoulder.

A few moments later cam caught the reflection of Daniel reading with two sleepy women on either side of him.

'Can I strangle her while she's sleeping?' cam asked as he gestured to Vala.

Daniel chuckled and shrugged his shoulders gently.

They sat in silence the rest of the trip. Daniel read, Teal'c ate and cam hummed quietly to the radio, until he finally broke the silence pulling into the drive way,

Ahh, the infamous fishless filled pond' he chuckled.

Jack was awaiting them; cam rolled the window down as he turned off the engine. 'Hey jack, thanks for the invite'

Teal'c silently held the doughnut box across cams lap, and jack gratefully accepted.

'Welcome' he nodded towards cam, followed by a sarcastic 'thanks' aimed to Teal'c as he discovered the box was empty.

He rested the box on the bonnet and opened sam's door

'Daniel'

'Jack'

'Thorn between two roses' jack grinned impassively, with only a hint of humor

'No jack, its rose between two thorns' Daniel scolded

'Whatever' jack nodded 'hey carter' jack shrugged her awake.

'Sir?' she smiled groggily, almost falling out of the car and into his arms, before quickly re-gathering herself and standing alone.

'No! I didn't steal it!' vala yelled as she jolted awake.

'Okay' jack frowned 'so carter, how's the latest doo-hickey going?'' he asked as they headed towards the cabin leaving the others to unpack.

'Yeah obvious much? Cam grinned wildly as he began to unload.

_A/N still a little more to come, next chapter has a little to do with hanging out and a lot to do with one particular square box. I'll try and finish it soon, but my computers being repaired, so it might take a little while. But in the mean time please review._


	2. Chapter 2  could've been at Atlantis

'Here' Vala dropped her bag in Daniels hands, as she began towards the house.

'I wouldn't take it' cam commented as he noted the look of confusion on Daniels face.

'Vala!' Daniel called. 'Vala!' with no response he turned to cam 'I told you this was a bad idea!'

'What!'

'I could've been on Atlantis right now' Daniel huffed as he thumped towards the house'

'Hey…Jackson…your forgetting something' he pointed to both the bags that now lay side by side at his feet.

With no response he searched for his own bag from the back of the car, as he began muttering to himself. 'Well if this is an indication of how this trip is going to be, I don't think….'

'I shall assist you' Teal'c offered kindly.

'Thanks buddy'

'The two men headed toward the house in silence, balancing the five bags between them.

Cam stepped through the door and breathed in deeply, he always loved the charm of these little cabins, the way they smelt, natural like pine. He admired the wooden walls and floors, the stone fireplaces that stood proudly in the center of the room.

'Teal'c, this is the life….this is the life' cam announced happily.

Teal'c tilted his head, and replied with a small smile….and then the silence was interrupted.

'Oh my good lord!' cam shouted a little more than frustrated.

After a moment and a few deep breaths he had composed himself.

'I believe even, your….good lord, will not be capable of rescuing you, where they are concerned.' Teal'c laughed loudly as he headed towards the voices.

Mo0ments later cam had followed him, and dropped the bags on the floor taking his seat beside Teal'c on the bed.

He shook his head and sighed 'do they ever stop?'

'Colonel Mitchell, I suggest you look at them with humor I think it is the only way to…appreciate them' Teal'c turned back towards them.

'I think I can admire them better from a few galaxies away, I don't know what I was thinking with this little trip' cam noted

Teal'c seemed to consider cams comment before laughing and turning back to Daniel and Vala

'Mine'

'No mine'

'Mine'

'Daniel sweetheart, its mine now, we talked about this'

'No Vala, you talked about this'

'Mine!' Vala snatched the precious blanket.

Cam finally saw the funny side and began chuckling at the sight of two grown adults fighting like children.

'What are you two? Five?' jack had stormed into the room and snatched the item from Vala's hands.

'Excuse me!' Vala scolded 'I insist that you give me my blanket immediately'

'It's mine jack!' Daniel tried to snatch it from jack's hands.

Cam decided to resign to the fact that this could take a while.

'Want some of grandma's macaroons?' cam pulled the packet from the pocket of his bag.

Teal'c gratefully took one and before too long Sam had found herself joining the two men in watching the show.

'Ooh great macaroons and a movie' she giggled.

The argument continued for a few moments until jack stormed out slamming the door shut behind him.

Vala of course had followed him, and began banging loudly on the door demanding that he release the said blanket under penalty of death.

'Yep that's gonna be fun Jackson' cam laughed

'I could've been in Atlantis' Daniel snapped frustratedly, before chasing after Vala, and yelling through the door.


	3. Chapter 3 More Zen

_A/N. hope you enjoy this. :D_

'Wow this is great isn't it?' jack smiled as he lifted his beer to his mouth

'Yep' sam agreed, with some hint of hesitation.

'No please jack…it's nice just the way it is' Daniel sighed, as he noticed jack looking into the deep water

'What? Vala questioned

'I think it's great!' cam noted.

'You know my favorite thing about fishing?' jack added.

'No' Sam pleaded

'Jack no' Daniel added followed by a series of 'no please no jack, please don't know'

'I sincerely hope that you would not engage us in another…'Teal'c began

'Ok ok fine' jack leant back in his chair.

'What? Vala asked again. Her question going unanswered.

A few moments of silence passed before cam commented

'You know my grandpa used to take me bird watching, and we used to play this game'

'Oh...I love games!' Vala smiled.

'Well while we sat and watched the birds, we'd pretend to see the world from the birds point of view and we'd….' cam began to explain

''no nope, no, I can't believe he did it, no jack.' Daniel and Sam begged

Jack seemed not to be paying attention, until they quieted and looked at each other as if they were shocked.

'Ok, don't you raise your eyebrow at me boy' jack pointed at teal'c before he began. 'Ok my favorite thing about fishing is the Zen of the fish' jack began

'Yeah, yeah...now that's what I'm talking about!' cam agreed as they both took off on a Zen conversation.

'Oh my goodness.' Sam shook her head

'What!' Vala practically screamed in frustration.

Daniel began explaining the last time jack started talking about the Zen of the fish. And before it turned into a full blown argument, Sam suggested that they have a team photo.

'Everybody arranged themselves on the jetty while Daniel set up the camera on a post, and turning the timer on...

'C'mon Daniel it's gonna click before you get back here' cam called as Daniel fiddled with his shoe lace, and running to the group just in time.

'Ouch' Vala hissed what?' Daniel questioned

'You stepped on my foot'

'Oh sorry' Daniel mumbled

'Oh is that all I get you almost brake my foot, and I get an oh sorry'

'Daniel spun around to look at her and in some expert attempt, knocked her of the edge of the jetty.

Falling she made a grab for him, pulling them both in the water with a phenomenal splash that sprayed on the rest of the group.

'Daniel Jackson! I am not impressed' Vala grumbled.

Daniel simply scowled at her.

'Now children…what kind of photo is that going to make?' cam almost laughed as Vala splashed more water in his direction

'Vala! He yelled before jumping in and making way to dunk her.

'No….cam no!' she screamed as Daniel helped catch her and continues dunking her.

Sam laughed aloud as she shared the picture with teal'c.

Vala was in the process of falling, as was Daniel, enough of their body's had hit the water to create a splash, but the look of terror on their face was priceless.

'I think Samantha that that photo is what O'Neill refers to as a keeper' teal'c smiled.

'You know what? I think your right' she laughed.

_A/N. just in case you didn't get the reference…the Zen conversation that jack had, was in reference to chapter 5-daniels back of my story falling in love over and over again. As usual please review. :D_


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Chicken

_A/N and so for another chapter…thank you to all those who reviewed over at __Falling In Love, Over And Over Again__ and to my two reviewers on __Road Trip__. Hope you enjoy. =D_

It was almost dinner time when jack checked the roast that he'd spent the better half of the morning preparing. Sam followed close behind, offering her input, calming to have great culinary skills.

Daniel sat on the lounge still engrossed in his book as vala lent against his knees currently dueling cam in some sort of car racing game on the play station.

Teal'c had until recently been playing cards with Sam and jack, but now he wandered aimlessly through the house, as if checking the perimeter…in truth it was just second nature to him.

'I think it looks done' Sam decided, as she poked the brown skin of the chicken with a fork.

Jack gave her a suspicious side glance; they crouched, ears almost touching as they stared into the square box that was the oven.

'Sure?' he confirmed

'Positive' she affirmed

'When was the last time you cooked a chook?

'What's your point?'

'Well I'm sure that after all the time we spend off-world….'

'Excuse me...' Sam cocked her head sideways 'are you saying that I can't cook?' she accused

'No no, I mean no one makes those ration packs like you do' he smiled nervously

'You've tried my chocolate cheesecake?' she asked

'What the one you bring every new years?'

'Yeah that's the one' Sam nodded

Jack raised his eyebrow skeptically

'What?' she accused

'Well it's delicious...'

'And?' she questioned

'And…I mean you can't call it your own' he noted

'Why?'

'Coz it comes from the cheese cake shop' cam called from the lounge.

'My point exactly…but I have faith in your cooking' he smiled

'That's right, I can cook, it's just with my busy schedule I choose not to' she noted

'Wise woman, now you wanna help me get this on the table?' jack asked

'Ok' Sam looked back at the chicken, and bit her lip nervously, hoping that it would taste ok.

'It will be ok' he nodded

'You think so?' she asked

'I do' he smiled

'Well alright then' she smiled as she served the food.

'Ewww, what's wrong with the meat? Vala questioned immediately after stuffing her mouth with the chicken.

'Some tau'ri food does taste odd' teal'c advised her.

'It's not that t buddy, it's just you seem to eat a lot of sam's food' cam noted absentmindedly.

'Hey!' she defended herself

'No offence intended' cam added

'I don't think you cooked it long enough' jack explained

'I...what happened to we?' she questioned

'Is that lemon?' Daniel questioned

'No…it's just yuck!' vala commented

'It's fine!' Sam retorted…

'Have you gotten to the stuffing bit yet?' vala accused as she poked it with her fork.

'How offended would you be if I ordered Chinese?' cam questioned

'Can I have shrimp fried rice?' vala enquired

'And I'd like beef chow fun in black bean soup' teal'c noted

'Ohh I love Chinese can I have the honey soy chicken?' Daniel questioned.

'Excuse me?' Sam questioned.

Daniel looked sympathetically

'Well I don't mind your cooking' jack forced down another mouthful

'Thanks' she smiled sarcastically as she saw his face flinch at the taste

'Actually can I order some beef and chestnut stew?' jack decided

'Jack?' she sounded angry

'Told ya you should stick to rations?' he grinned

'I thought you helped cook this?' Sam noted

'Hey I only stuffed it and poured the beer on the chicken'

'You put beer on it?' Sam questioned

'Yeah...I cook everything with beer.'

'Not on lemon chicken!' she scolded him.

_A/N if you want more I want more reviews…nice little exchange how's about 8 reviews for another chapter…yes? Please?_


	5. Chapter 5 The End

_A/N and so for the end of this little expedition. =D_

Cam sitting in the lunch room with friends other than SG1

**Colonel;** 'so cam how was the trip?'

**Cam;** 'alright'

**2IC; **'Alright? You were going on about it for weeks'

**Cam; **'yeah well not everything lives up to expectation' cam flopped the custard pie back onto his plate pushing it away with disgust.

**Colonel; **'so you gonna tell us about it?'

**Cam;** 'the car trip was weird...the fishing was wiers…the chicken was defiantly weird...'

**Anthropologist; '**Well you did take vala'

**2IC;** 'Yeahp that makes everything weird'

**Anthropologist; '**She's she ok'

**Colonel;** 'Look start from the beginning'

**Cam;** 'Ok so we drove'

**2IC; '**Uh-oh'

**Cam; '**Yeahp…vala kept asking if we were there yet'

**Colonel; '**My daughter does that'

**Anthropologist; '**Well it's more tolerable coming from a child'

**Cam;** 'And then she was flirting with the gas attendant'

**2IC; '**Of course'

**Colonel; '**She always does'

**Cam; '**And then teal'c had these doughnuts'

**Colonel; '**So'

**Cam;** 'So they were mouthwatering...and he ate them all'

**Anthropologist; '**He eats half of the food here'

**Cam;** 'Yeahp but these were...they were something'

**2IC;** 'And'

**Cam;** 'And then we arrived'

**Colonel; '**And you had a good time?'

**Cam; '**Well when we got there...they all walked of and left me and teal'c with all the bags...and he still smelt like those really good doughnuts'

**Anthropologist; '**Yeah but you're the newbie...course you get all the lame jobs'

**2IC; '**Yeahp'

**Cam; **'And then vala and Daniel had this huge fight over a blanket or something...and then he got all in a huff at me and all weekend hes walking around going 'oh but I could've been on atlantis''

**Colonel;** 'No because the gate bridge malfunctioned'

**Cam;** 'I know but somehow that was my fault'

**2IC;** 'And '

**Cam;** 'Well then we went fishing'

**2IC; **'Ok well that's good right'

**Anthropologist; '**Yea cam you love fishing'

**Cam; **'But there were no fish in the lake'

**Anthropologist;** 'That's common knowledge'

**Cam;** 'Well that part wasn't so bad'

**Colonel; **'So?'

**Cam; **'So jack started going on about the Zen of the fish'

**2IC;** 'u-huh'

**Cam;** 'I completely got it, but it's like they had a war over it'

**Anthropologist;** 'Team dynamics'

**2IC; **_**'**_Something like that'

**Cam;**_** '**_Then we had this team photo right'

**2IC;** 'Oh no'

**Cam; '**exactly...and the timer was set. And somehow half the team ended up in the water'

**Colonel; **'What how'

**Cam;** 'Oh vala and Daniel fighting '

**Anthropologist;** 'Again '

**Cam; '**Again'

**2IC; **'Ok so then what?'

**Cam; '**Then we had one good day we sat around playing video games and board games...exept daniel and sam who of couse brought their research and only sat in one one game of monopoly..Because I ordered them to.'

**Colonel; **'Ok'

**Cam; '**And then Sam and jack cooked dinner…chicken'

**2IC;** 'Yeah'

**Colonel;** 'That's not unusual'

**Cam; '**No...But it tasted disgusting...and we had to order chineese'

**2IC; '**Uh-huh'

**Cam;** 'And then all the way home Sam was winging about getting blamed for the bad chicken...and she insisted that it was ok.'

**Anthropologist;** 'Ha-ha…sorry'

**Cam;** 'It was terrible'

**Vala;** 'Howdy boys'

**Anthropologist;** 'Hey vala'

**Colonel; '**Hi'

**2IC;** 'Hey'

**Vala; '**Did cam tell you all about our trip?'

**2IC; '**Yeahp'

**Colonel; '**Sounded great'

**Vala;** 'Tell you how he can't change a tire?'

**Colonel;** 'What? Huh?'

**Vala;** 'Yeah on the way home...and he dosnt carry a spare...'

**Anthropologist;** 'Can't change a tire hey cam'

**Vala;** 'I had to wave someone down and get a hitch into town'

**2IC; '**Ok that's sad'

**Vala;** 'I know right…you wanna know the sad thing

Everyone leaned in

**Vala; '**Ok teal'c's an alien so this I understand...and Sams a girl…but Daniel couldn't change it either….

Plus the guy from the garage who came to fix it'

**Cam'** 'No vala don't'

**Vala;** 'C'mon cam it's funny'

**Cam;** 'vala I'm warning yo…'

**Vala;** 'was gay and he cracked onto cam'

**Cam;** 'vala!'

A/N ok and so to the end of the road trip series. I hope you enjoyed them all. And I know it's finished but id still really love some reviews.


End file.
